hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Aramis
Character Name: Noel Aramis Gender: male Age: 18 Height: unknown Weight: unknown Occupation: Official Net Battler (Team Leader) Grade Level: not enrolled Alignment: Light Powers/ Abilities: Despite being from a world dominated by science and technology as opposed to magic and the supernatural, Noel has some unusual powers, that most of other inhabitants of the EXE world don't know about. These powers allow him to synthesize and manipulate elemental energy inside his brains and channel them into the real world. In the past, when he was just a child, these powers depended mostly on his mental strength and psyche, but as he began to enter puberty, the powers slowly started to fade away due to a reason, unknown to him.His friend, Nick Sayre, who is a leading scientist in the technological field of expertise, thought of a quick solution to save the powers before they would die completely. Prying apart a SynchroChip, and fashioning together an implant, he put the implant in his spinal cord. The implant now uses the ability of the synchro chip to synthesize energies that allow Noel to create one of five elements, and manipulate what he's created. However, because even though this technically wired Noel's brain around the mental block, some portions of it still exist, and, because Nick's skill at programming for something like this is, well lacking (this is extremely unique), the implant alone allows Noel to do such things as: #'Fire' Noel can create a single, tennis ball sized fireball. It burns at a lower temperature than natural fire, but can be used to light a campfire, or maybe burn some wood, or create smoke. However, once thrown, Noel must concentrate quite hard to keep it 'real'. He can also exert a small influence over the temperature of his surroundings, causing things he touches to warm slightly. Finally, he is capable of generating a small, instantaneous spark from his body, in order to ignite something or provide a brief flash of light. #'Water' Noel can shoot small, low powered jets of water from his hand. He can produce drinkable water. He can also make his hands and potentially other parts of his body watery. This alignment with water also allows Noel unusualy good movement within it, being able to swim faster than most and hold his breath longer. Noel is able to lower the temperature of his surroundings, though the the farther his target is located, the weaker this ability is. But if he actually touches smaller objects, he is able to freeze them for a short period of time. #'Earth' Noel can actually grow vines out of his hands, as well as, with concentration, actually gain energy and nutrients from the sunlight. In addition to this, Noel has the ability to form loose earth into objects of his own design. These can bear the appearance of sentinence, but in reality Noel is controlling their every move, acting as a puppet master. If his concentration leaves them for one moment they will fall as if their strings had been cut. #'Wind' Noel can hold his breath longer, and generate small amounts of breathable air for himself. However, this is extremely hard, and takes far too much energy to be useful in most situations. He is able to manipulate the density of the air in a certain direction, allowing for the sound waves to travel farther than normal. That way, he can use the wind to hear further than normal or carry both the words of himself and others to communicate with those that are not too far away. # Ether Of all the elemental powers at Noel's disposal, ether is by far the most mentally tiring. It is not unheard of for him to collapse after overusing these abilities. Noel can heal minor wounds, by touching them. He can use telekinesis for small objects, moving them around as he pleases with the power of his mind. Besides these abilities to heal and move objects, Noel is able to sense the life force of objects or living beings. This allows him to see things in a sort of Sixth Sense; an example of how he could use this ability is that he would know where he's going in the dark, and can sense who or what is around him just by the life force they/it gives off. That makes him able to sense how much life or how close to death somebody is... Nothing that would exceed the limits (which are placed as the examples above) can be performed by Noel, even if he concentrates. Overusing them could mean potential temporary or permanent loss of his powers or even his death. Nevertheless, with training on how to use them, he'd need less time to concentrate in order to perform them and put less effort into making them. Despite that, his powers are technology-based and even though he has once been able to control them with his mind, they rely entirely on technology now. Because of that, these powers are unable to progress or evolve in any way. Equipment You Have: ' #'BusterMan.EXE’s PET: A PET, as carried by most of the EXE world, containing the Noel’s navi, BusterMan.EXE #'ONB ID, NetSavior rank:' A simple ID proving that Noel Aramis is indeed an Official holding the rank of NetSavior. There is also an emblem of an ONB Team Leader in the lower right corner of it, proving Noel Aramis to be the tied highest ranked Official Net Battler. #'Chaos Union ID, Chaos Blast, Warrior of Redemption:' Another ID, this time bearing the insignia of the Chaos Union, an organisation consisting of Officials. Apparently Noel is a Triumvir, not that this holds any weight as the organisation is now gone, its base lying in ruins. #'Copyroid:' At first glance, a small device about the size of a mobile phone. However, at the press of a button it unfolds into a humanoid robot, with no features. When a PET is jacked into this robot the robot takes the form of the navi and can be controlled by them, being capable of using the navi’s innate weaponry and any battlechips available. #'Gauntlets:' Short and simple, these merely allow Noel to focus and manipulate energy he creates on his own a whole lot better, as well as allowing him to manipulate environmental energies. Instead of just a normal tennisball-sized fireball, with his gauntlents on, Noel would be able to make a fireball of the size of half a human. #'Sword:' The sword, shown above, is a bonus feature Nick included. Normally, it's just the hilt, a small stick, really). However, when Noel grasps it with his gauntlets, it automatically combines all five of his manipulatable elements, forming a razor sharp blade. This blade can generate energies of said elements, allowing Noel to be able to do things he normally couldn't with a blade. #'Battlechips and programs:' Small computer chips that can be slotted into a PET to grant a Navi certain abilities; normally weapons. These are restricted to EXE’s list of unlimited or starter chips as well as the my own bought chips, which will be posted in my signature. BusterMan, as a Team Leader also has a special program, the OmegaWeaponsPlatform program; Upon sacrificing five chips in a custom, BusterMan can use all three of his weapon sets at once until the rest of the battle. Personality Description: Noel is a rather optimistic person by nature, though his usual happiness can often be replaced by unexplained desperation. He tends not to show this other side of his personality to other people, maintaining the facade that nothing is wrong. Nevertheless, as much as he wouldn't want to admit it, he does have problems with mood swings that he just can't control. They are mostly connected to his troubled past, and despite knowing that, he has no idea how to solve these personal problems. He tends to be friendly to completely everyone, may it be friends or foes. He hates no one and he never thinks ill even of the people he dislikes. Despite that, he does not have many real friends, because he had built a barrier around his heart, that lets no one in. Due to not trusting anyone, he had never told anyone about his history and he believes no one will ever find out. Trust seems to be his biggest problem - because he had been exploited badly for trusting someone he shouldn't have trusted, he has decided not to trust anyone again, just so that he wouldn't get hurt once again. Personal History: ''' Noel's past is unknown to everyone but his own Navi BusterMan and another girl, Zoya Syrion. He never talks about it, mainly because it was a troublesome past he wanted to escape. He joined the Official Net Battlers and was determined to start doing good deeds and make the world a better place. Slowly, he moved up the ranks, becoming the NetSavior official, a Triumvir of the Chaos Union and finally, a Team Leader of the ONBs, one of the highest respectable positions in the entire Official organisation. Through the Chaos Union he met his two closest friends until late, Shannon and Nick Sayre, all three of them being appointed as the Triumvirs of the Chaos Union, joint leaders and finally NetSaviors, on the same day no less. He has been fighting against evil his entire time, believing in the power of the good and strength of the heart. The strange creatures that came to invade his world are seen by him as dark, evil creatures of the night that came to envelop the world, he has tried so much to make better, in darkness that had once wrapped around his heart. And he will do anything to stop them. '''Navi Name: BusterMan.EXE Gender: Male Element: Cursor Personality: ''' BusterMan has a very strong sense of justice; he is unable to allow any crime go unstopped, however how small. Similar to his operator, he fights against evil because he simply feels it is wrong and wants to do a better good for the world he is living in, though he does not have any additional reasons, like Noel does (and which are unknown even to BusterMan himself). Comparing to his operator, whose mood swings can bring him from euphoria to depression, BusterMan is much calmer, maintaining his usual friendly attitude both to his friends and foes, much like Noel. He is very loyal to Noel and would never leave him and despite the fact that they have had quite some arguments in the past and have gone through quite some tough situations, he still deeply cares about him and remains his best friend and supporter. '''Background history: BusterMan's history is as unknown as his operator's. He hasn't revealed his own history to anyone either. All friends that know either BusterMan or Noel can remember only to the point of three or less years ago, when they first met any of the two. Everyone knows they've been a great pair ever since then, but no one knows anything about BusterMan prior to that time. Since joining the Officials with Noel, BusterMan had resolved quite a few threats, that threatened the Internet society. He has been called into the real world just as much, thanks to being the Team Leader of the ONB elite team, and has fought to defend the ONB’s headquarters on many occasions as well as to attack criminal bases. Having fought numerous enemies and so far losing to no one but the legendary Bass, he is not even concerned about the sudden appearance of unusual black viruses known as the Heartless, knowing that they're nothing the Officials can’t handle… 1st Weapon Set: Sub-element: Sword Main Weapon: Electron BusterSub-Weapon: Plasma Blades 2nd Weapon Set: Sub-element: Obstacle Main Weapon: Proton BusterSub-Weapon: Generator Cubes 3rd Weapon set: Sub-element: VariableMain Weapon: Neutron BusterSub-Weapon: Plasma Orbs Battle Data: ''' '''Chips: Unlimited Chips: Cannon Hi-Cannon Sword Wide Sword Long Sword AirSword PanelReturn Fire Tower Aqua Tower Wood Tower ZapRing Mini Bomb Lil Bomb SingleBomb Shotgun V-Gun Cross Gun HeatShot Bubbler AirShot RockCube IceBlock Double Jump Vulcan1 CrackOut1 CrackOut2 CrackOut3 Shockwave Sonicwave Dash Attack LavaLine GrassLine IceLine MarkCannon1 MarkCannon2 CactusBall1 Pulsar1 AquaWhirl1 FireHit1 FireHit2 Voltz1 WoodNose1 CircleGun1 Yo-Yo Boomer Wind Fan AirShoes EnergyBomb Asteroid1 Ratton1 MagBolt1 AirSpin1 CrackShoot DoubleShoot TripleShoot Reflector1 Machinegun1 WhiteCapsule MagnetCoil AuraHead1 BurnSquare1 Sensor1 Attack +10 Gained Chips: Neutral 1x AntiRecovery 1x Aura 1x CurseShield3 1x ElementTrap (fire/aqua/elec/wood) 1x SandStage 2x PanelReturn 2x ParalyzeBomb 5x Spreader 1x NO Beam3 1x SlowGauge 1x FastGauge 1x StoneBody 1x IronBody 1x MetalBody 1x Pandemonium 1x Sanctuary 2x GunDelSol1 2x GunDelSol2 2x GunDelSol3 2x SuperVulcan (Mega) 1x Full Custom (Giga) 1x GunDelSolEX (Giga) 1x GunDelHel (Giga) 1x DeathPhoenix (Giga) 1x BlueMoon (Giga) 1x UnholyNightmare (Giga) Fire 3x AntiFire 1x Fire Aura 2x HeatCross 2x Heat-V 1x FireSword (+ Sword) 1x FireBlade (+ Sword) 1x ShootStar 1x Asteroid3 1x Salamander 1x Phoenix (Giga) (+ recovery) 1x LeoKingdom (Giga) 1x Fire +50 (Semi-limited) (+ Variable) Aqua 1x IceStage 1x IceSlasher 1x SeaDragon 1x SeaSeed 3x WideShot1 1x WavePit 2x TrainArrow3 2x ColdPunch 2x AquaWhirl3 1x BubbleStar3 2x Aqua Aura 1x AquaBlade (+ Sword) 1x Geyser 1x Fountain 1x PegasusMagic (Giga) 2x Aqua +50 (Semi-limited) (+ variable) Elec 1x Elec +30 1x AntiElec 1x ElecPulse1 1x ElecPulse2 2x ElecPulse3 1x Elec Aura 1x ElecBlade (+ Sword) 3x Elec +30 (+ Variable) 1x ElecSword (+ Sword) 1x Bolt 1x GeminiThunder (Giga) Wood 1x GrassStage 1x Lance 1x SideBamboo2 1x Snake 2x Rope3 2x Wood Aura 1x GaiaBlade 1x DragonSky (Giga) Sword 5x AntiSword 1x Slasher 1x Z-Saber 2x DeltaRay 1x MoonBlade3 1x CustomSword 1x KnightSword 1x HeroSwrod 1x FighterSword 1x ElementSword3 1x Muramasa (Mega) 1x Masamune (Mega) Cursor 2x Magnum (+fire, earthshattering) 1x Lock-on (+earthshattering) Obstacal 1x Fire Ratton (+ fire) 1x PoisonFace 1x PoisonMask 1x Anubis (Mega) 1x SignalRed (Limited) Breaking 2x WaveArm3 2x AuraHead3 1x SilverFist 1x BronzeFist 1x GoldFist 1x Hammer 1x ZeusHammer 1x GodHammer (+ obstacle) 1x BigHook (Giga) Stealth 4x AreaGrab 4x Invis 1x Shadow 3x PopUp 1x AntiDamage (+ sword) Recovery 5x Recover +10 2x Recover +50 6x Recovery +300 1x Totem3 (+obstacle, fire) 1x Candle3 (+obstacle) 1x AromaFace 1x AromaMask 1x Isis (Mega) (+ obstacle) Variable 3x BusterUp 1x Attack +30 (Mega) Eath Shattering 1x Geddon2 1x GolemHit3 (+ Breaking) 1x RedSun (Giga) (+fire) Navi Chips 1x KillerMan (Navi) 1x KendoMan (Navi) 1x ThrashVortex Chip (Navi) 1x Solar ZO (Navi) 1x Blank Navi Chip (Navi) Noise Chips 1x Cancer Noise (aqua) 1x Corvus Noise (fire) 1x Crown Noise (elec) 1x Gemini Noise (elec) Programs Heat Armor Cold Armor Super Armor Set Ice SolarSensor ElecCustom Style Change AquaShadow Style Change AirShoes Falzer Beast Out chipGreiga Beast Out chip Viruses Tough Bunny 4MB Category:light